Christmas?
by loulou890
Summary: Christmas in soul society is fun! Read and review.


I should be working on my other story... oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. (I wish I did.)

Christmas

It had been one of the most beautiful days in soul society history, the air had been warm yet the Christmas setting had been completed with the fall of snow and many jolly people running around, building snow forts, giving and receiving gifts. Already Isane and all of the lieutenants had exchanged gifts and now she only had to give two more, one to her sister, and the other to the person she was head over heels in love with, Captain Unohana. Of course, her Captain didn't know of her feelings but who was to say she couldn't feel the way she did. She was on her way back to her division right now actually, returning from giving Shunsui a bottle of expensive sake (because he had pointed it out to her) and Ukitake a book that he had been talking about for months "How to use a drink carton for dummies" she had giggled slightly at the reaction from both captains, Shunsui had pulled her into a tight embrace whilst Ukitakes face took on a small blush as he thanked her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. One thing that had slightly knocked her though was that just before she left Shunsui had asked her something she had never thought he'd ask.

*flashback*

Ukitakes face took on a very serious expression as soon as the question was asked, although he still had a gleam in his eyes from the gift he had just received. Isane stuttered,

"s-sorry? Can you say that again?" with that Shunsui looked her directly in the eye and asked again,

"Are you in love with Retsu?"  
>*end of flashback*<p>

Isane shook her head,  
>"Geez why'd he have to go ask something like that" she carried on walking, more like sliding towards her division before she was yanked from behind. Matsumoto had hold of her scarf, a smile gracing her face as though pleased with herself,<br>"Found ya'!" The next thing Isane knew she was being dragged in the opposite direction she'd been heading, and whilst she struggled to get loose, Matsumotos vice like grip was far too strong.

There she stood, soaked from being dragged through the snow her small bag containing her sisters gift attached to her side, she didn't know how it had managed to stay on but thank god it did. She looked around to see faces that were all too familiar. Her sister Kiyone, Nanao, the small pink haired Yachiru and Nemu all of which were staring at her.

"What's going on...?" Isane started but was interrupted by an enthusiastic Matsumoto,

"well y'see, head captain Yamamoto is throwing a Christmas party tonight and we have to find something to dress up in!"  
>Isanes mind immediately refused the offer but she was the type of person that couldn't say no.<p>

"But I haven't even given the captain her gift yet-"

"We can send someone over with it!" exclaimed an excited Kiyone who had somehow attached herself to Isanes arm. Isane sighed, again not being able to deny the proposition.

"Kiyone, I have your gift here... My captains gift is in my bedroom, so you'll have to send someone who knows the 4th division so they don't get lost!" she half hoped nobody would volunteer but was disappointed when Kiyone turned to Nemu whom agreed to do the task at hand. Nemu began to talk,

"Can I ask what your captains gift is?" she was always so overly polite when she wasn't around her captain.

"Ah, w-well.. There should be three sets of flowers in my bedroom, arctic poppys, purple saxifrage and alpine bearberry... Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Nemu looked at her curiously,

"Those flowers only grow in the north pole, it's amazing that you managed to find them" everyone gasped, including Yachiru who had heard "north pole" and immediately started listening.

"M-my Captain always said she wanted flowers from the north pole and I just thought it was the right time of year I guess, she thinks it's incredible that a flower can bloom, even under terrible circumstances and has always wanted to find out if they had any healing properties" she slightly giggled, she usually remembered what people told her but never had she remembered like she remembers the things that her captain tells her.

"You're a very thoughtful person, Lieutenant kotetsu" Nemu began while smiling at her.

"Just Isane is fine" she sighed "and thank you."  
>Nemu smiled before flash stepping away.<p>

"Now now, I-sa-ne" Isane turned to see and evil glint in Matsumotos eyes and a very revealing pair of shorts in hand.

"N-no! Nooo!"

Again she was being dragged through the snow, but this time it took Kiyone, Nanao, and Matsumoto. She was currently dressed in a small brown t-shirt that resembled fur and showed her naked flesh around the navel, a pair of shorts, and a pair of furry boots. Also strapped to her head were a pair of antlers, to complete her, no Matsumotos idea of a sexy reindeer. Next to her trotted Yachiru in a not-so-revealing elf costume but adorable all the same. Matsumoto was wearing a sexy Santa costume made up of shorts, a red tanktop with White fur traces around it and black leather boots to accompany her black leather whip. Just who was she planning on whipping anyway! Nanao was a reindeer too, yet she didn't look all that revealed, she had found her own way of dealing with Matsumotos wrath and had managed to find a top that didn't reveal her stomach as much as Isanes. Kiyone however, may aswell have worn nothing, she had an elfs hat and an elfs boots but in between there was nothing "elf" about it. She had brown short shorts on with a green lace bra, flimsy pieces of green tinsel hanging down from it. Isane couldn't believe it, how had she gotten herself into this mess?

'what can I do?' she racked her brain for any excuse to get out of this torture but could not find anything reasonable enough.

"I wonder what my captain will wear..." Matsumoto smirked, looked at Isane and winked. Isane blushed immediately.

'oh no, my captains gonna be there and I'm wearing this! No, this can't happen, I have to say something' she squeezed her eyes shut and began to shout, still being pulled along

"we'll get sick if we're out like this for too long!"

Kiyone looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes,

"I'm sure Captain Unohana will keep you warm, Isane" -

Isane gasped as she realised where she was, they had stopped infront of the doors to the 1st division and already they could hear music and laughter. The sky was becoming darker now, and that meant the beginning of one of the biggest parties of the year. She remembered how the whole dress up thing had come around, of course Matsumoto had to suggest this kind of thing, the worst part was, only the Lieutenants were required to dress up. So she'd definitely stand out in the crowd. Matsumoto opened the door slowly, as if trying to make the atmosphere more tense, she walked through and immediately a cheer came, it was more like a roar of over enthusiastic, perverted men, Yachiru ran in next, pulling along a very pleased looking Kiyone. All that was left now was Nanao and herself. She turned to look at Nanao who was looking about as nervous as herself.

"I changed my mind" she whispered to Isane, Isane blushed immediately at the look she was receiving,

"Isane... My captain is going to eat me!" Isane giggled softly and grabbed Nanao by the hand,

"Well I guess we have to go in together then, I'm nervous too, let's just close our eyes or something... Haha" she tried to lighten the mood by laughing but Nanao seemed to just grip her hand tighter. Next minute the doors opened again, this time with great force as Matsumoto, a blushing Ikkaku and Kira following suit.

"Get your asses in here!" yelled Ikkaku, picking Isane up bridal style, Matsumoto held the door open for them. Isane turned back to see a sorry looking Kira, dressed as a fairy picking Nanao up and too, carrying her towards the door. As soon as they both entered a silence plastered the room, Kira and Ikkaku placed them down next to eachother and as they both stood up they looked around to see a room filled to the brim with men and woman gaping at them,

"oh, my, god!" shouted a man from the back of the crowd, then that very man fainted from a nosebleed that was like a river and everyone in the room started screaming and cheering. Isane looked at Nanao and whispered,

"let's find somewhere to sit, before they rip us to shreds" Nanao complied, they headed to the nearest table, occupied by a tomato red Yumichika and little Hanataro smiling broadly at them both.

"Merry Christmas, you both look wonderful" he said in a jolly little voice but Yumichika was all too quick to get a word in,

"Wonderful? Is that all you have to say?" he turned and looked at them both, it was almost as though sparkles had appeared around his face,

"You're a perfect combination of beauty, you should both flaunt what you have more often" he winked at them both causing a small blush to grace their cheeks. As they sat, ten minutes passed and already twenty two people had offered them drinks, Isane herself was already on her third bottle of sake, and she was starting to get "tipsy". Nanao however had not drank as much because she had found it easier to refuse the blushing men that came to her.

'I wonder where my captain is' Isane thought, now being offered yet another drink.

"Isane! Yo, Isane!" Isane turned to see a grinning Kiyone holding up a microphone,

"Get up 'ere and sing would ya?" she was clearly drunk and now everybody was looking at Isane,

"YEAH! Come on Isane get up there!" a voice came from the room somewhere, and Nanao scuttled in the opposite direction,

'oh no I've been left alone to deal with this kind of thing...' Isane had a bright red face and the room began to cheer her name, of course she couldn't say no when a slightly drunk Iemura grabbed her by the hand and took her to a small stage. Kiyone began shouting again,

"Onee sama has a great voice!" everyone crowded around, half of them again, drooling from the way she looked, and the other half wanting to hear her voice. She didn't really like this kind of thing, infact she hated being the centre of attention, she made a mental note to punish Kiyone for this when she had sobered up. Although she wasn't the type to scold people too harshly.  
>Another booming cheer from the crowd and the music began. She knew this song all too well, she couldn't just not sing right? Everyone, including herself should be at least a little bit drunk by now. She began to sing, not really looking around at the crowd but paying more attention to a stumbling Matsumoto getting up on stage to join in. She then closed her eyes.<p>

"I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You " she opened her eyes to a dancing Matsumoto singing the backing, perhaps she was doing it to help out with the nerves but then again, it could of just been a drunken idea. As she looked at the crowd however most were looking up in shock, maybe they had thought she wouldn't be able to sing as well as she was.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby " she was smiling now, the people around her had either started dancing, fainted from nosebleeds or singing along.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you Ooh baby All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me... " she looked towards the tables and a red cover immediately spread over her face, she had noticed Nanao sitting at a table, but the table wasn't all that empty, a grinning Shunsui, who was holding on to a blushing Nanao, and Ukitake were singing along whilst keeping their eyes on her, and to top it off, her captain was sitting gracefully in between them both smiling and looking at her with those deep blue eyes, Ukitake leaned over and whispered something into Unohanas ear, causing her captain to blush.

'It's not like my captain to blush! Oh no, I can't just stop now, I'll have to finish' she felt hands encase her waist as Matsumoto began to grind against her, putting her hands on her hips and forcing Isane to sway against her will.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is... You" a roar, no an explosion of cheers came from the room, even the head captain was cheering, she completely went tomato red, what had she just done? She made her way of stage, gaining some of pats on the back, more offers for drinks and random people thanking her for her "amazing" singing. She headed back towards the table she had been sitting at previously but of course, who else would cause her to further embarrass herself than Shunsui,

"Isane-chan! Come join us, I'm sure your company will be appreciated more so over here!" Isane immediately turned her head back to look at him, she smiled and agreed. She took a place next to a smirking Nanao,

'Why is she smirking like that? Is something going on?'

"Isane, Isane!" Nanao was calling her name but what for?

"Y-Yes?" she squeaked, almost in-audibly

"Will you accompany me to the restroom please? I believe I may have drank a little too much..." and again, she couldn't refuse, she hadn't even had the chance to wish her captain a happy Christmas and already she was being pulled of elsewhere.

She waited patiently outside of the restroom, this time being asked to dance and drink by a few people, she had the excuse of waiting for someone this time though, so she had a right to refuse. However what was worrying her most was that many people started to crowd round, mostly men blushing and staring at her,

'What the hell?' This was the moment Nanao decided to finish and stumbled to her side,

"oh! Isane, you're standing beneath some mistletoe!" she hiccuped, and Isane immediately froze, it seemed some of the men were starting to advance, what was she to do. As though somebody had heard her mind swivelling, she felt small hands grab her shoulders, she looked down to see none other than her captain, but she was blushing,

'Is she drunk?' Retsu leant in and whispered into her ear,

"Arigatou for the gifts, Isane.. They were truly beautiful. Now I think it's time for me to say something..."

"C-captain?" Isane could smell her, honey blossom, sweet, it was sweet as well as many other things.

"Merry Christmas... Isane" with that captain Unohana Retsu pulled Isanes shoulders to her level so they were face to face, and softly placed her lips on those of Isanes. Many of the people around them immediately cheered and clapped, and a small shout from her sister Kiyone who wasn't too far away,

"Woop! Go Isane!" Isane couldn't believe it, her captain, the woman she loved was kissing her and it felt all too perfect, Retsu broke the kiss however, and brought her mouth to Isanes ear once more.

"Isane, I love you" with those words, Isane began to tear up,

"I love you too, Retsu"


End file.
